


Remember

by pickyourselfupfred



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people have kept a diary at some point in their lives. I've a couple of old ones and they bring back so many good memories. We know Ginger kept diaries so one of her entries may have read like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



Dear Diary,

Today was one of the loveliest days of my life and I have Fred to thank for it all. That’s why I had to get up in the middle of the night and write this down. I don’t ever want to forget everything that made this day so perfect.  
Yesterday was horrible at the studio. Sandrich was being his usual self, treating me like a non-entity when Fred wasn’t around. He made me really unhappy until Fred caught him at his tricks. That sweet guy stood up for me but the damage had been done. I felt despondent and if Fred hadn’t been at home with me last night I don’t what I’d have done.  
But that was yesterday and today my best fella woke me with a lovely kiss, better than an alarm clock any day. When Fred tells you he loves you it’s the best feeling in the world. I love that man.  
Well we got up and Fred and I drove down the Pacific coast until we came to a good stretch of beach. There were a few beach huts and Fred hired one for the day. It wasn’t much but it was private. The young boy didn’t recognise us, especially in our dark glasses but I guess we wouldn’t have cared.  
We changed into bathers and had a relaxing swim in the ocean. The water was warm and Fred tickled me over and over. I swear when he does that he has more tentacles than a squid. It was so much fun.  
We got back to the hut and made love. We took our time, slow and intense. He did my favorite thing, you know where he starts at my toes and kisses his way all up my body to my mouth. By the time he got to my knees I was totally gone out and he knew it. I wanted him right then but he carried on kissing. Boy were we excited when he got to my mouth. He tasted so good, salty yet sweet and we held on kissing because it was so wonderful. My gorgeous, kind baby made me come three times before we came together. He knows my body so well that he can just do the right thing at the right time. Every time we have sex it’s better than the last, he’s absolutely the best.  
We sunbathed after for a while then drove on to find a food stand. We got hot dogs and fresh peaches and ate them looking down on the breakers of the Pacific Ocean and all alone in the world. That’s how I always want to be with him – just the two of us, perfectly happy. When he kissed me afterwards he said I tasted of peaches and love. Isn’t that great? This is the picture I want to hold on to - him laughing in the sunshine and holding me so tightly.  
This may sound awfully silly, my diary, but then we talked. About nothing special, day to day stuff, past experiences. It was the best therapy ever. Sometimes I think I’d be happy to listening to his voice for the rest of my life. And most of all I can be anything with him –happy, serious, flirty, whatever and he knows just how to respond. I guess that’s real love.  
Then Fred had a crazy idea. He’s just like a little boy at times and I adore him for it. He said that because he’d spent most of his life moving from place to place he’d never had the chance to do the things ordinary kids do. I felt a bit like him myself. So do you know what we did? We ran down onto the beach and made a sandcastle. We got sand everywhere; our hair, our clothes and he waded into the water to drape me with seaweed. It was so much fun. If the people who think Freddie was born in a dress suit had seen him now – pants wet to the knees, shirt half in, half out and dancing with a frond of seaweed. And I wasn’t much better myself. It was all so silly but I enjoyed every minute –that’s the kind of man I love.  
After that we drove back to L.A., car roof down and singing our favorite songs at the top of our voices and we didn’t care.  
We went to bed straight after supper. In fact we only stopped making love an hour ago. We tried a bit of everything and had plenty of laughs with some pretty serious loving. I certainly want to remember this night, dear diary.  
Oh, Fred just woke up and came over to the dressing table where I’m writing. He yawned and asked what I was doing. I said nothing and told him to go back to bed. I’ll join him now and we’ll cuddle ourselves back to sleep.  
Some day, when I’m old and, I hope, Fred is by my side I’ll let him read these words and they’ll remind him how young we were and how much in love. xxx


End file.
